


Maknaes, Self-Cam

by fg_ice



Category: Cravity, Cravity (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, Headcanon, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, for now it's seongtae fluff zone only, gongtang, is this, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fg_ice/pseuds/fg_ice
Summary: A self-cam with Taeyoung and Seongmin.[Just some headcanon from C-Record part 2]
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 30





	Maknaes, Self-Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Also, in celebration of Seongtae/Gongtang second Selca that was uploaded today!
> 
> Enjoy and give some love to our Seongmin and Taeyoung <3
> 
> (And yes sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm not that good at writing but I want to write, so don't judge!)

-

“Seongmin, you and Taeyoung will do a self-cam for today okay?” their manager told them.

Seongmin just nod and accept the camera from their manager. He then look for taeyoung who’s currently eating some jelly. 

“Ya, Kim Taeyoung!” he started, the other maknae look at him with a questioning eyes, mouth open because he was about to eat that one piece jelly.

“Come here we’re going to film together for a self cam.” he then continued. Taeyoung eat his jelly then throw the wrapper at the trash bin near him. 

“You good?” Seongmin asked, Taeyoung just nod. 

“Okay I’ll start the camera now.” he then opened the camera and adjust it.

Taeyoung went at Seongmin’s back. 

“Hello Everyone!” they started. 

“Seongmin.” he paused “Taeyoung here.” the latter continued the introduction 

“Today it’s maknae self-cam.” he noticed taeyoung at his back looking at him so he looked back “should we call this _maksel cam_?” seongmin thought, it was a combination of maknae and self cam. 

They talk about what they are doing in that place, it was for their jacket shooting. They are currently waiting for their turn since jungmo, serim and wonjin are taking their shoot on the rooftop.

Seongmin noticed that Taeyoung was looking at him through out the video, of course it’s not a big deal, but seongmin is somehow flustered because of the intense gaze of taeyoung have. He was about to cut the video for awhile but then he noticed woobin pointing at them. 

Seongmin then, form an ‘Okay’ sign to the elder “They told us to move.”Taeyoung added. 

Seongmin then, paused the camera for awhile since his arm is getting tired from holding it. 

“You okay?” taeyoung asked “Should I hold it for you instead?” 

Seongmin looks at him and shake his head off “No, it’s fine. I am fine. Just give me a minute.” he then walks for another place. He saw his Allen hyung who’s about to go outside but then he stayed there.

Taeyoung was not convinced, he tried to get the camera on Seongmin but the latter just start the camera once again. 

“Me and Taeyoung are maknae right?” Seongmin started 

“Hello,” that was allen “Me too.” he added

“When Allen hyung’s pictures was released for the first time, some of our fans thought he was seventeen years old.” taeyoung said

“I am a maknae too.” Allen and Taeyoung laughed at that 

“This is Cravity Maknae Line.” and it made Seongmin laughs too just because of his hyung’s cuteness, wanting to be part of the Maknae line. 

Seongmin asked Allen some questions, he was looking at his hyung the whole time, avoiding a specific intense gaze of the other person. But suddenly he looked at taeyoung on the eyes but divert it quickly to the elder. 

_Why does he looks at me like that! Please stop!_

That was seongmin thought. After a good two minutes of filming, the staff notified them that it’s Taeyoung, Woobin and Minhee’s turn to shoot. 

Seongmin ended the video, Allen walks away when Serim called him. 

“Shouldn’t we said good bye?” taeyoung asked. Seongmin looks at him and said “Nah, it’s fine. I think they will edit the video, it’s not like they will put the whole thing on it.”

“Okay then, I’ll go upstair now. Where are you going?” The eldest of the two asked. 

“I think I’ll eat first, it’s my unit after your unit so,” he shrugged.

“Won’t you watch me and my unit?” there was a hint of teasing in the way taeyoung said that. 

Seongmin’s eyes went wide before he answered “No, why would I?” 

Taeyoung just pout, he pouts, why is he cute? 

“Stop pouting you look like a duck.” seongmin said. 

“Youngtae let’s go! You can talk to seongmin later!” that was Minhee who said that.

“Stop calling me a duck you, rabbit!” 

“Well I am a rabbit, even the fans acknowledge that.” the maknae said 

“If you want to get back at me because of what I said, that you look like a duck when you pout, please think harder.” seongmin then smirked, he turned his back at taeyoung, he started to walk to the mini refrigerator at that room. He saw a tub of ice cream and just his luck, he pull it out then grab a spoon at the table near the door. 

He looks up from the person who’s standing at front, then he realized it was taeyoung. 

_What the hell is he still doing here?_

“Oh you’re eating that toothpaste flavoured ice cream?”

Seongmin, just glared at him and shouted

“How dare you call toothpaste flavoured ice cream my mint choco!” Taeyoung then runs off.

“Youngtae is right though.” that was hyeongjun. 

“It’s not!” Seongmin said with a pout.

_Youngtae you little cutie, I hate you for hating my mint choco but still, you cute!_

-

After three days, they are now on their second spot to film for their jacket shoot. It was an abandoned swimming pool building located near at the ski resort. It was cold that day, snow was still evident from the rice plants outside the said building. 

Taeyoung looks at Seongmin who’s currently being filmed with their Allen hyung. He smiled remembering how Seongmin went to him and pinch his cheeks after he shoot his solo at the rooftop because he called mint choco a toothpaste. 

Yes, Taeyoung has this _crush on him._ No, no one knows about this. He’s shy and the members knows that. (or not, the hyungs are talking about how taeyoung looks at seongmin differently compared to the other members.) 

This is how Taeyoung express his feelings to the other maknae. But sometimes he just can’t help it, the way he looks at seongmin with so much _adoration_. Still, luckily no one notice it (or so he thought). 

“Noona.” he called one of their staff, the girl stop and asked him “Yes? You need anything?” 

“Uh,” he started “I was just wondering if we don’t have any self-cam for today?” 

“Oh!” the older girl looks at him with a teasing eyes, “Why? Want me to pair you up with Seongmin again?” 

Taeyoung can feel his cheeks getting hot, ears too.

“N-no. I told you I was just wondering.” he then laughed, but his laugh was so awkward that their staff laughed too. 

“Oh my, our youngtae having a crush on our minseong!” she paused “That’s cute!” 

“I-I don’t have a crush on him noona please.” 

“Okay if you say so. Anyway, we don’t have a specific self-cam on the script. If you want one I can ask them a favor.”

“No need. I mean, it’s fine.” The maknae smiled. Their staff just nod and give him a pat on his back.

“Don’t worry, next time I’ll put you and seongmin together.” she winked and walks away

“Noona—“ he whined but then stopped when seongmin was walking on his way.

“What’s that?” he asked

“What _What’s that?_ ” confused, taeyoung throw that question to seongmin.

The maknae just pout and glared at him before saying “Nothing!” he walks away.

_Huh? What just happened?_

After some hours, they are finally done. Their manager told them to take a rest, take some pictures or eat some snacks while the staffs will start to pack. 

Taeyoung spotted Seongmin with their Minhee hyung who are currently taking a selca together. His eyes just won’t leave the two figures who are laughing because of the face they just made. Seongmin then started to poke Minhee’s cheek and Taeyoung just pouts _I want him to poke my cheeks too._

Sensing something, minhee looks at Taeyoung direction in which the maknae divert his eyes to woobin who’s standing near him.

“Oh? Want to take a selca together?” Woobin suggested. He pull out his phone and put it infront of him and taeyoung. They took five selcas together until seongmin went to them with minhee at his back. 

Taeyoung was looking at Seongmin that is currently glaring at him. 

“What? What did I do? Why are you glaring at me?” 

Seongmin who just pout, showed his phone to Taeyoung. “Let’s take a selca together!” 

_Heart, stay still!_ Taeyoung thought. His heartbeat is not normal, it’s almost feels like his heart will come out. Yes, he’s that DRAMATIC. But it’s been awhile since they took a selca together so you can’t blame him in being nervous at the same time excited. 

“O-Okay.” He said. Seongmin then give his phone to taeyoung “You hold it, you long arm man.” 

“Call me?” minhee who’s still there together with woobin say.

“Nah, not you hyung, your selca skills sucks.” he teased his hyung “But don’t worry you’re improving, thanks to me I guess.”

“Yah, Ahn Seongmin. I’m still a hyung you know.” but seongmin just stick his tongue out. 

Youngtae found himself smiling to Seongmin. That attitude of seongmin is one of the reason why he had this crush on him. He went back to reality when seongmin flicked his forehead. 

“Hey! That hurts!” taeyoung said, rubbing his forehead. 

“Shut up, come on let’t take a selca now!” 

Taeyoung extended his arm to take a shot of him and Seongmin.

The first selca was them smiling. Seongmin trying to tiptoe so that he can reach Taeyoung, that made the latter smile wide.

“Stop smiling you giant!”

Second selca was when youngtae decided to put his other hand to seongmin’s chin, he’s not touching it though. Seongmin on the other hand decided to poke taeyoung cheek. Youngtae was panicking inside when he notice the cameraman filming them. 

“Oh.” he giggled it off then he carefully touch seongmin’s chin. 

His smile grew wider when seongmin was actually poking his dimples. He suddenly remembered that time when they are taking a rest from their training, seongmin sits besides him then out of nowhere said “I like your dimples.” 

Third selca was, “Do you want to do it?” Seongmin position himself over Taeyoung doing that flower face thingy. The latter bend down so that the maknae won’t need an effort to do that pose. 

Fourth selca was them doing hearts. Youngtae wants to suggest that they should do a heart together but, he is shy so he just make a finger heart instead. 

“It’s a very fitting image.” woobin then said. there’s a teasing sounds in the way he said that, but taeyoung just shrugged it off.

“It’s good to see!” Minhee then added 

“It’s really sweet!” that was woobin. Taeyoung was kinda nervous on the remarks that their hyungs are saying. _Do they know? Why are they kinda teasing us?_

“Okay, it’s finished!” Seongmin announced suddenly.

“We’re done.” Taeyoung added. 

Seongmin then sighed, that made taeyoung looks at him and softly punch him “Why did you sighed?” but still giggling (he’s whipped)

“No.” The maknae just laugh. 

Taeyoung then smiled and looks at Seongmin who’s currently checking their selca. 

“Should we upload it?” Taeyoung asked.

“Nah, let’s save it for _our eyes only._ ” 

The maknae walks off, leaving Taeyoung alone with Minhee and Woobin at his side. 

“Our youngtae’s cheeks and ears are all red.” woobin started “He’s blushing.” minhee added.

“What? No, I’m not! It’s because of the weather! Please it’s just cold!”

Minhee and Woobing just laugh.

“Okay okay, whatever you say lover boy.” Minhee then said.

_Please stay still my heart, Not now!_ He thought while looking at seongmin who’s laughing now with wonjin. 

-

Wonjin gather the members for them to walk like it’s a runway. When it was Taeyoung’s turn, Seongmin laughed hard. 

_Why the hell did I laughed so hard?_

He doesn’t know why though. But everything taeyoung do, he finds it funny. He suddenly remember earlier, when he spotted yountae with their noona staff. He doesn’t know but somehow it irritates him, no, he doesn’t hate their noona but there’s off with the feeling he felt when he saw them together. That’s why out of nowhere he went to youngtae. 

When he and minhee was taking a selca, he started to poke the elder’s cheek when he glance that taeyoung was watching. 

“Now you’re using me to make taeyoung jealous.” minhee started. 

“W-what? No hyung what the hell?”

“Then why are you poking my cheeks?”

“I-“ he paused “I love that pose, you know poking cheeks so I try it to you!” 

“Oh really?” the elder of the two wiggle his eyebrow.

“Oh look Woobin hyung and Taeyoung are taking selcas.” 

Seongmin looks at them, he started to get up from the sofa. 

“Okay our selca is done, time for another selca with another member!” seongmin proclaimed

“With woobin hyung?” minhee asked.

“No, with youngtae!” 

_Heart, stop it. Not now._

**Author's Note:**

> uwu, as for today it's SEONGTAE FLUFF ONLY ZONE. But, we will never know what will happen in the future fics *wink*


End file.
